Madness
Tyrants Issue 29- "Occupied Territory." Part Six- "Madness." Front cover- on the left side of the cover, Shockosaurus charges forward, sweeping his spiked tail, as electricity sparks out from it in all directions, whilst on the right side, Icarus flies above the dinosaur, wings of white energy cascading out from him, as the elecriticity jolts around him, and the air blurs around him. Along the bottom of the cover is SHOCKOSAURUS VS ICARUS? The action is overlaid by green narration boxes with black writing. Narration- "The gift of vision is currently not mine to bear. All I can see is a green haze, courtesy of one of the few in this life I have felt any true comradeship towards." The comic shows a flashback; Kaan'Qsst, green skinned, but one arm morphed into a massive cannon, firing sonic beams at an unseen foe at the sky, stands on the left of the panel, Bio-Luminal, stands in front of him, leaping upon a policeman who fires at him, the bullets just bouncing off of the creature. Behind them floats Singularity, a white, ghostly creature with no legs and black ripples running throughout his body and no face, gesturing up, as police drift in the air. Standing behind is Dr Prehistoric, a tall, brown bearded man in a labcoat, twiddling a device in his hands, as the tyrannosaurus behind him spits out a ball of fire. Narration- "I have allied with many on this Earth, before the Tyrants, there were so many iterations of the ridicously named Hyper-Villains. (Thank you, Doctor.) But none were friends, none other than Bio-Luminal." The comic shows the now dead Mega Hero, Elemental, his body in the man made entirely of earth, with giant spheres instead of hands, pounding on Kaan'Qsst, as Bio-Luminal climbs up Elemental's back, grabbing onto his neck. Narration- "The lack of speech meant he could never question with his voice, yet he never did with actions either. Always following. Dogged, loyal. And now..." The comic shows Dark Magician, unconscious, lying in a cave. Narration- "I have a man obsessed with chaos, which seems to translate as meaningless destruction. Completely unpredictable, and likely to betray me as soon as we have access to Earth. But at least I am prepared. I suppose in this, I have come into some understanding of the monster we face, Blitzkrieg." The comic shows Shocksaurus, his spines lit up as he fires white bolts of lightning at the reader. "Lightning? You hit me with ''lightning? ''Didn't you get the cue from all the ''shock ''puns? I put a lot of work into those!" The bolts slam into Icarus, as white energy pours out of him in a sphere, and then turns golden. His fists clench, and he rises off the cliff. Narration- "And then we have Icarus, a man obsessed with vengeance against a supposed group I am not entirely sure he imagined or not, a man with uncontrollable emotion. Who, if what I hear is correct, has just taken down my other ally. For his words." Icarus stares at Shockosaurus. "And you feel your attack fares any better!!?" More bolts fly towards him as he speaks, and the confused and blinded Kaan'Qsst stands next to him. "Maybe not... but lets see what ELECTRICITY does to your METAL friend?" Narration- "But however I mock Icarus, he may be my only option of surviving all of this madness." Kaan'Qsst screams out, as the electricity bolts wrack his body and he jolts around, falling onto his knees. "Take him down, and you still face ICARUS maggot!" "Really? Your good with shocks... how do fare against ROCKS!" Shockosaurus turns to the red scaled t-rex behind him. "Blow the rock above them." The tyrannoraurus makes a large inhalation. It then shoots out a massive fireball. It grows inside as it tumbles through the air. The fireball hits, punching out a massive wave of heat. Kaan'Qsst is flung off the cliff, red-hot, as he spins downwards. Icarus stands in the blast of heat, fingers outstretched as he absorbs the heat into himself. And the rocks above him fall. "Ha ha! Rocks fall! You die!" says the Wrecker. The cliff has entirely fallen, and there is just dust and rubble where it stood. No sign of Dark Magician, Icarus or Kaan'Qsst. "Good shot, Duke" says Shockosaurus. He looks to the razorback. "Now Teddy..." "Ah'm Tommy" it says. "Sorry. We might have dropped a cliff on them, but lets just pretend their heroes for a moment, and maybe pretend that just didn't look as effective as it appeared. If anybody comes out of that rubble... spike 'em." "Yessir." The Razorback tries to salute. His tiny arms won't allow it. Shockosaurus looks to the criosaur. "If he doesn't take down anybody, if somebody comes out, I'll try and leech the Icarus guy, if its him. If neither of that works... freeze them into the damn rocks." "Will do!" it booms. There is a golden glow from under the rocks. "Here it comes... just like I told you..." says Shockosaurus. "Get ready boys." The golden blast of energy tears the rocks up into the air. The comic shows a human-shaped silhouette eclipsed by the golden light. The light forms a crackling sphere of energy which heads towards the dinosaurs. "YOU SEEM TO FORGET WHO I AM!" he booms. "I KNOW who you are. Some idiot who flew too close to the sun.. AND BURNED!" Shockosaurus does not flinch from the energy sphere. "No, it is YOU who will burn!" Shockosaurus's spines spark up. White energy shoots from them into the sphere, latching onto it like tendrils. As the golden sphere almost solidifies, and turns to electricity. Icarus looks around him. "What...?" "Here's the thing!" bellows Shockosaurus, as the sphere fades away, as the lines of energy from his spine increase in brightness and thickness. "Heat and electricity.." The sphere disappears. The glow of the plates flares up, almost blinding. "Very closely..." The plates turn golden. "LINKED!" He blasts out the bolts of golden energy as the ground before Icarus, exploding pieces of loose rock and hurling them at Icarus. "NOW BOYS!" The debris sprays Icarus, cutting his face and knocking him back. The Razorback turns round. From his back, the spines eject, six of them, flying through the air like bullets, but they fly past on either side of him. "What was that???" Shockosaurus snarls. "All right, freeze him!" The brachiosaurus stomps forward. It bends its neck, it heads not far from the ground, only about ten feet from Icarus. "No... " says Icarus. He raises up a hand. "Not ice!" "But thats what I do" the criosaur says. Shockosaurus looks up to it. "Do it!" "Not the ice again!" Icarus screams out, as the ice wave envelops him. Icarus stands frozen in a single page spread, ice grown up around him, and covering a massive area over a thousand feet behind him, melting over the rubble where his comrades are buried. His face, frozen in terror. "Good work!" says Shockosaurus, turning to look fully up at the criosaurus. The next panel shows smoke rising from Icarus. "But you..." Shockosaurus looks to the razorback. Icarus's eyes glow golden. "Uh boss" says the razorback. The ice on Icarus's upraised hand melts away. "Well, you're right. You didn't die like the others. But shoot better next time." The hand glows golden. "BOSS!" The razorback booms. The comic shows water dripping down Icarus, as he looks angrily at himself. "What?" shouts Shockosaurus. "Oh." He turns. "I warned you...no ICE!" yells Icarus. A blue blur runs towards them. It runs past the dinosaurs. As Parry runs right at Icarus, sword pointed right at his chest, "Mega Heroes again?" says Icarus. "Thatsright" says Parry. The energy field from the sword sucks into Icarus's skin. Leaving just metal. The sword rams right into his chest. Icarus looks behind him. Where the readers sees Kaan'Qsst and Dark Magician, both down, both frozen under th ice. "...Damn", utters Icarus. End of issue.